


Insides

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For mysteriousaliwz.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Insides

**Author's Note:**

> For mysteriousaliwz.

Mal sometimes catches himself thinking with Inara's voice, "I just don't understand what you _see_ in him," and replying, "I like it with Jayne. He never tries to play no games, what you see is what you get, and there's a lot to be said for that." The Inara in his head makes an incredulous face, but somehow still looks graceful. _You always did manage that_, he thinks at her.

In a way, sticking with Mal is what's best for Jayne. Mal doesn't worry he'll get that better offer now; not that he wouldn't take it, just that he'd be losing more than the extra money. Like as not, he'd cut Mal in at least on the knowledge of the deal, though not the deal itself. (He hasn't changed, exactly. Just – moulded slightly different.)

Mal keeps thinking of Kaylee's face, when he told her, how for a minute she'd looked so bewildered and all he'd wanted was to take her in his arms and say, "There, now, mei-mei, don't look so downright confused, it's okay." But then she had brightened, as if it had sunk in, and there was that beam again – the one that makes the black not quite so black as all that – and told him it was shiny. You deserve something good, she told him, still tells him, and it _is_ good.

He doesn't need someone who'll read him without a word; he already has a Zoe. He doesn't need someone who'll keep him afloat; he already has a Kaylee. He already has his family, but the one thing that had been missing was just – this. There aren't many words, with Jayne, there is nothing to get his head in a twist, there is just Mal and Jayne and one or other of their bunks. And really, he doesn't need much more than that.


End file.
